


Renaissance

by warrior_of_wisdom



Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blue is just there, F/M, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Job Interview, Legend is a theatre kid, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, Time and Malon own a coffee shop, Why isn't that a tag?, Wind is a ball of sunshine, eventually, i took like 20 different versions of the soulmate au and put it into one story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom
Summary: "The coffee was your regular home brew. The store was about the size of someone’s living room. There were a million better places to get coffee, but everyone flocked to Castle Town Coffee Shop.Why did they do this, you ask?Castle Town Coffee Shop gained the fame it did because nearly everyone who went in there found their soulmate almost immediately."When a social media post goes viral, Time and Malon have to deal with a sudden increase in customers to their small coffee shop. They put out a job offer, looking for three new employees to help them manage the store while business is booming.Three applications are submitted. They're all hired, and the seven staff members will have to work together to make sure Castle Town Coffee Shop stays alive.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Legend & Time (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883869
Comments: 17
Kudos: 203





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly was just supposed to be a coffee shop AU, but I had a brainstorming session and it turned out to be a lot more than that. I have a lot of ideas for this, so I decided to turn it into a whole story. I'm probably gonna release it in a bunch of one-shots/shorter multi-chapter stories, and I'm really excited to finish. I promise that this isn't your average coffee shop AU :)

Castle Town Coffee Shop was likely the most popular coffee shop in Hyrule, for reasons that didn’t even make sense.

The coffee was your regular home brew. The store was about the size of someone’s living room. There were a million better places to get coffee, but everyone flocked to Castle Town Coffee Shop.

Why did they do this, you ask?

Castle Town Coffee Shop gained the fame it did because nearly everyone who went in there found their soulmate almost immediately.

The odds were insane. Millions of people lived in Hyrule, but the most likely place to find your soulmate was in a single coffee shop. It made no sense whatsoever, but that wouldn’t stop hundreds of people from flocking to the shop, trying to find their soulmate.

That didn’t mean you would find your soulmate immediately, however. It took many people multiple visits to the coffee shop to find the person who shared their soulmark, and some of them didn’t find them there at all.

Everyone was destined to find their soulmate, whether it was in some small-town coffee shop in the heart of Hyrule, or on the beaches of Lurelin. You just had to be patient.

Years ago, before Castle Town Coffee Shop had risen to its current fame, a young man sat at a table in the store. His head was held in his hands, a ring stuffed into his pockets.

His name was Time Forester, and the woman he thought was his soulmate had rejected him.

It was as though the red string had lied to him. It felt so loose when he was with Saria, as if it was hanging by his side. Her string was slack as well, and Time loved the way that she looped it over her shoulders like a scarf.

He had planned to propose to her, when she told him that they might not have actually been soulmates. She said that she had found somebody whose string was attached to hers, a telltale sign of a soulmate. Time had held on to hope for ages that she was the one, that she was his soulmate, but Saria had gently told him that it wasn’t meant to be.

So here he was, sitting at a table in the local coffee shop, barely keeping himself from crying his eyes out.

The barista walked over to his table to take his order. “What would you like today, sir?”

“Just a small black coffee,” he said grumpily.

She nodded, and as Time looked up, he could see a glimpse of her bright red hair. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the red string hanging off of her pinky finger.

The string that looked like it connected to his own.

Time quickly tried to cover up his gasp with a cough, reaching down and tugging on the string. 

It was so much looser than it had ever been with Saria.

Now that he thought about it, almost every date they went on had been in town. Near this very coffee shop.

His breathing picked up, and he tried his best to keep himself under control. Once she came back, he would ask her if she had found her soulmate yet. If she said no, maybe he would have a chance.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice that the barista had come back until she sat down. “Hello,” she said playfully.

Time’s head shot up, his eyes locking onto hers. “H-hey,” he said, internally cursing himself for not noticing her.

“So,” she said, tugging on the string on her finger. Time’s pinky automatically twitched in response to the pull, and she smiled. “Soulmates, huh?”

Time’s entire mind went blank. This is my soulmate, right in front of me.

What if you had proposed to Saria? Where would you be right now?

“I’m Malon,” she said. “Malon Kennedy.”

“Time Forester,” he squeaked out, clearing his throat. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Malon said. “Why are you crying?”

Time looked away. “The girl I thought was my soulmate actually wasn’t my soulmate.”

“That’s tough,” she said. “Wanna exchange numbers?”

Time shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt.”

A year later, they were married.

Time and Malon remembered the ceremony like it was yesterday.

Every detail had been meticulously planned, from the flavor of the cake to the color of the walls. Malon had poured her heart and soul into the event, and Time had never witnessed anything more beautiful.

They had gotten married in the Temple of Time, one of the most famous chapels in Hyrule. The Indigo-Gos had played at the reception, the cake had been ordered from one of the best bakeries in Hyrule, and all of their friends and family had been there. Their wedding was definitely one of their happiest memories together, only outshined by the birth of their two sons.

Three years after they were married, Malon had given birth to their first son, named Twilight. It was another year before their second son, Wild, was born, and the two were thick as thieves.

The boys were sixteen and seventeen when their lives turned upside down again.

“Did you hear the coffee shop is closing down?” Malon said, pouting. “It’s for sale right now. What a shame… We had so many good memories there!”

“What coffee shop?” Wild asked, from his position at the kitchen table. He was digging into the plate of eggs he had just made, frowning and sprinkling seasoning over the  
meal.

“The coffee shop where your father and I first met,” she said. “We make an effort to go there every Saturday.”

“Why’s it closing?” Time asked, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

“The old owner died. They’re trying to sell it, but nobody’s bought it. It’s so sad… I would do anything to keep that place alive.”

There was a beat of silence in the room, before Time coughed. “Where’s the listing?” he asked.

The smile on Malon’s face could have lit up the entire room.

Three months later, Time and Malon Forester were the proud owners of Castle Town Coffee Shop. They had moved into the apartment above the store, and tried their best to keep the small business alive, advertising as much as possible and drawing in customers as much as they could, even if their efforts seemed fruitless.

It was another month before they managed to get any good business. Apparently, a famous social media influencer had bought coffee from the store and reviewed it online. Many of his fans flooded the shop in the next two days, and business died down.

Or at least, they thought it would die down.

Days after the rise in sales, nearly twice the amount of people started coming to the store every day. Nobody understood the reason behind the sudden raise in sales and customers, until Wild checked his Instagram feed again.

“A ton of the people who came to the cafe the past few days found their soulmate around here,” he said. “People are calling the shop a ‘beacon of luck,’ and promoting it to anyone who wants to find their soulmate. It’s all over Tumblr, too, and a lot of people saw it after some famous blogger reblogged it. At the rate that this has been spreading… I’d say maybe a hundred thousand people have already seen the posts. Maybe more, judging by the amount of notes on the posts on Tumblr.”

“That… is a lot of people,” Time admitted, as Malon’s jaw dropped.

“This might mean a lot for business,” Twilight said, leaning back against his chair. “People will come here looking for their soulmate, and judging by the reviews on the food, they’ll hopefully buy something while they’re waiting. They might even come back multiple times if they like our stuff enough. We might want to expand our menu, too.”

“We could start selling food,” Malon mused. “We would have to apply for a license and get the kitchen checked, but Wild and I are good enough cooks, and if people enjoy the food that much, we could rebrand as a bakery or deli.”

“We could do that, but we’d have to hire more people,” Time said. “I can put a job offer out; see how many people sign up…”

“We’d only need about three more employees, I think,” Twilight said. “Someone to work the counter, a manager, and somebody to make the coffee and other stuff like that. I can keep waiting on customers, and Wild can start baking.”

“Sounds like we have a plan,” Malon said excitedly, clapping. “When are we going to put a job offer up?”

“I’m already working on it,” Wild said, pulling out his computer and typing ferociously. A few minutes later, he grinned and flashed a thumbs up, turning his computer around. 

Time and Malon took a look at the flyer he had created, and Time raised his eyebrows. “This is interesting,” he said.  
“Eye-catching, right?” he asked excitedly. “It’ll make people want to sign up for the job.”

“One, that color scheme is atrocious. Two, you said we would give them free cookies.”

“I’ll make the cookies…”

“We’re not giving anyone free cookies,” Malon said. She reached for the computer, and made a few alterations. “There. Now it should be perfect.”

Wild nodded, going over and posting the flyer to the store’s Facebook page. “Hopefully, people will see and apply for jobs. Then, it’s just a matter of interviewing the applicants and seeing who can do the best jobs.”

“That’s not going to be the end of it, but we can hope for the best,” Malon said, staring down at the post as if it was going to blow up in her face.

Maybe it was. Maybe this whole thing was going to blow over, and nothing at all would come of it. 

But maybe this was a new start for the Foresters.

They just had to hope.

Within a week of posting the job listing, they had three applications—the exact amount they needed.

Time looked over the applications, poring over the résumés that the three of them had left behind. All three of them had left phone numbers so that they could get in contact. He texted them, setting up interviews, and leaned back in his chair.

The first applicant, Blue Centaro, texted back almost immediately, confirming his interview, and Time sighed in relief.

Wind Knight was the next one to reply, trying to make sure that it was Time or another member of the Forester family, and not some random stranger. After that was sorted out, the interview was set up and there was only one applicant left.

Time didn’t receive Legend Martinez’s text until much later in the day, when he was about to close the shop. He waited to answer until the store was closed for the day, answering and confirming a good time for the interview then.

All three were coming on Tuesday, one hour after another.

Three days from now.

It occurred to Time that he had never conducted a job interview. He had been through them before, but he didn’t know what to say.

He forced himself to take a deep breath, calming down. He just had to remember that he was in charge. He was the one asking the questions. He could ask whatever he felt like, unless it was too personal.

It was all going to be fine. He knew it.

Three days later, Time heard a knock on the door to the back room. He opened the door, seeing a tall man standing in front of him. He was a little shorter than Time, and he had blonde hair with blue streaks. 

The man held out a hand. “Blue Centaro, sir,” he said. “I’m assuming you must be Mr. Forester?”

“Please, call me Time,” he said, taking Blue’s hand. “Take a seat.”

Blue nodded, walking past him into the small back room. He sat on the small couch, running a hand through his hair. “Thank you for taking time out of your day for this,” he said.

“Thank you for applying,” Time said, trying to show that he knew what he was doing.

He didn’t, of course, but Blue didn’t need to know that.

“So, Mr. Centaro,” he said. “Why did you apply for this job?”

Blue’s neutral expression shifted to an uncomfortable one, and Time cursed himself for already screwing up.

“Do you mind if I don’t answer this right now?” he said, chewing on his lip. “It’s a bit personal.”

“Oh, not at all,” Time said, trying to be reassuring and likely failing. “Uh… how did you find this job listing?”

“I was looking on Facebook for other jobs, and I ran across this one. The cafe was relatively close to my apartment, and I didn’t see any other well-paying job close enough  
for me to make a daily commute, especially since I don’t have a car, so I figured that this might be my best option right now.”

“Alright,” Time said. “Do you have any prior experience in the food and beverage industry?”

“I worked at the local Dragon’s Roost for a while before it shut down. They had to lay everyone off when the store was sold, but I had a solid two years of experience.”

“What are your available work hours?”

“Uh… pretty much any time? Probably around eleven to four, if you need something specific.”

“What positions do you think you’re qualified for?”

“...I was the senior manager at Dragon’s Roost before it shut down, but I have some experience working at the checkout counter in grocery stores and the like.”

Time nodded. “If it’s not an issue, I’d like to move on to some more personal questions.”

Blue tensed up for a moment, before relaxing. “That’s okay.”

“Alright. What’s your soulmark?”

“I, uh… I don’t have one.”

“Do you have any family?”

Time instantly regretted his question as Blue visibly winced, before saying, “Three younger brothers. I haven’t seen them in a while, though.”

Time knew not to press him any further. He was clearly upset.

“...Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he said, shaking his head. “It’s just… I really need a stable, good-paying job so that I can take my younger siblings in. Our parents died in a car crash a year ago, and the three of them went into foster care. The court said I couldn’t officially adopt them until I had a stable job, and all the other jobs I had, I had while our parents were still alive. I just want to make sure that they’re in a stable environment, with somebody they know loves them, and I know I’m rambling, I’m sorry—”

“It’s quite alright, Mr. Centaro,” Time assured.

“Please, call me Blue.”

“Alright, Blue,” Time said, with a twinkle in his eyes, “I’ll see you on Thursday.”

Blue raised his head. “Wait, what?”

“You start on Thursday,” he said. “We’re in desperate need of assistance, especially with the business boom we’re experiencing right now, and you’ve proven yourself  
qualified.” 

“I… Thank you, so much,” Blue said, sighing in relief. 

“You’re welcome,” Time said, not showing that he was just as relieved as Blue.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard.

The next interview was thirty minutes later, and Legend was late. Time sat in the break room, trying not to be impatient. He was just about to text him, asking where he  
was when he heard a rapid knock on the door.

He went to open the door, stepping back so that he could get a full view of the man. He looked to be about seventeen years old, with a head full of wavy, strawberry blonde hair. He was wearing a dark red hoodie, and a pair of jeans.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said breathlessly. As he looked up, Time could see his striking green eyes and a smear of something right underneath his lower lip.

“It’s alright,” Time reassured. “Come in.”

Legend walked past him briskly, murmuring another apology underneath his breath. He sat down on the couch, pushing a few strands of hair out of his face. “It’s nice to  
meet you, Mr. Forester.”

“You as well, Mr. Martinez,” Time said, sitting down across from him. “How did you find this job listing?”

“I’ve been searching for jobs a lot recently, and a friend brought up this listing, saying that I should consider it. It’s pretty close to home, so I decided to apply.”

“Any prior experience in the food and beverage industry?”

“A little bit; I was a waiter at The Lumpy Pumpkin for a while. I quit ‘cause they didn’t pay enough and they treated the workers like crap.”

“Available work hours?”

“Around eight to four, I guess. I have rehearsal at five, but that’s only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.”

“You do theatre?”

“Uh, yeah. I’ve been acting since I was six.”

“Interesting,” Time said. “What positions do you think you’re qualified for?”

“Um… a little bit of everything, I guess? My little brother says I’m a ‘jack of all trades.’ I won’t deny that, but if I had to pick specifically, I’m good at making drinks and  
other things like that.”

Time nodded. “I’m going to move on to some more personal questions now.”

“Okay,” Legend said, leaning against the couch.

“What’s your soulmark, and have you met your soulmate yet?”

“First words,” Legend said, holding out his left hand. “And I haven’t met them yet.”

Time nodded, seeing the small inscription on the inside of his wrist. “Any other family members?”

“Uh, my little brother and my mom. That’s about it.”

“Why did you apply for this job?”

Legend stiffened, muscles tensing. “We aren’t the most financially stable,” he said after a very long pause. “I just want to help put food on the table.” As Time watched, he  
subconsciously dragged a hand across the lower part of his face, wincing as his hand passed over the mark.

“Alright, thank you for answering my questions, Mr. Martinez,” Time said, standing up. “You start on Thursday. Be on time, please.”

Legend’s eyes widened, before chuckling. “I’ll make sure of it,” he said, standing up and shaking Time’s hand.

“Did the first guy just leave?”

“Wild, that was the second applicant.” 

“...But I made cookies!”

“I said no free cookies!”

Time was cleaning up the break room when he heard a knock on the door. He went over to open it, twisting the knob and pulling the door towards him.

Standing in front of him was a young teenager, with tanned skin and light blonde hair. He waved, and Time held out his hand. “You must be Mr. Knight.”

“Yep!” he said, shaking Time’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you!”

“Come in,” Time said, walking back to his seat. Wind walked over and plopped down on the couch, crossing his legs. 

“This is a really nice place,” he said, looking around at the break room. His gaze landed on a picture on Time’s desk. “Is that your family?”

Time nodded. “Myself, my wife, and my two sons.”

“That’s a cute picture,” he said, leaning back against the couch.

“One of my favorites,” Time said. “So, how did you find this job listing?”

“I turned fourteen a couple months ago, and since I can finally get a job, I decided I wanted to start working so that I could get a headstart and start earning my own  
money,” Wind said. “Plus, it’ll look good on college applications. My brother and I looked all over the place for somewhere that was close to our house, and we found this job listing.”

Time hummed. “I’d ask if you had any prior experience, but I’m assuming this is your first job.”

“Yes, sir… but I did open a lemonade stand in front of our house for a couple weeks last year.”

Time chuckled. “Twilight and Wild always loved doing things like that.”

“Your sons?”

Time nodded. “They both work here now, but we needed a little extra help in the store because of the sudden increase in sales. A little too much for the four of us to handle alone.”

Wind shrugged. “I saw the post on Instagram. I follow the guy who posted it, and I thought it was really cool how you guys managed to bring soulmates together like that.”

“I’m not sure why all these people are meeting their soulmates here, honestly,” Time said. “But it’s good for business, so I don’t mind. Now, what are your available work  
hours?”

“Um… I don’t really have anything to do this summer, so I guess anytime? Probably around ten to four, specifically.”

“What positions do you think you’re qualified for?”

“I don’t really know,” Wind said. “Taking orders, maybe? I’m good at math, and talking to people, so I guess that would be the position I’m best at.”

“Alright, I’m going to ask some more personal questions. Is that okay?”

“Oh, that’s perfectly fine!”

Time cleared his throat. “Okay,” he said, “what’s your soulmark?”

“Counter of the times I’ve passed by them,” he said, raising his hand. The counter was currently at ninety-eight. “It keeps going up and I don’t know why. I’m pretty sure  
they go to my school. It went up today, though.”

Time raised an eyebrow. “Well, this shop is apparently the ‘Most Likely Place To Find Your Soulmate,’ according to the tabloids.”

Wind shrugged. “I’m kinda scared to meet them,” he said shyly. “I don’t know if they’re going to be a girl or a guy, or if they’re really smart or incredibly stupid, or if they’re  
super sweet or really mean. I hope that makes sense.”

Time shrugged. “I was excited to meet my soulmate when I was your age,” he said. “Any other family members?”

“Um, I live with my mom, dad, grandma, and little sister,” he said. Then, with a tinge of bitterness, he added, “My big brother doesn’t live with us anymore.”

“Why not?”

“His girlfriend’s a real jerk. She made him move out, even though he didn’t really want to leave. Mom tells me to mind my words and to not be mean, but I really hate her.  
Like, a lot. I hate her more than school, and I hate school a lot.”

Time nodded. “Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Knight. You start on Thursday.”

Wind’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?”

Time smiled. “Yes.”

Wind pumped his fist, a wide grin on his face. “My brother’s gonna be so happy when he hears about this. Thank you, Mr. Forester!”

“Please, call me Time,” he said, Wind’s infectious grin spreading to his face. “I’ll see you on Thursday.”

Just then, the door opened, and Wild peeked in. “Dad, I know you said no free cookies, but the recipe was really good and I have nobody to test it on ‘cause we don’t have  
the new license yet—”

“Cookies?”

Time sighed. “Oh, goddess…”

As soon as Blue got home, he ran to his computer, looking up a single thing. This job was going to be the gateway to finally getting his family back together.  
He filled out the form, sending an email to his brothers’ social workers. He had to sit back and wait for them to send emails back, but he didn’t want to wait.

He just needed a moment to calm down.

As he closed out his tabs, he sighed, seeing his wallpaper.

It was a picture of him, Green, Vio, and Red.

He traced his fingers across his younger brothers’ faces, pretending that he was holding them in his arms, and murmured. “I don’t care what I have to do at this point.

“We’re gonna be a family again, whether y’all like it or not.”

Legend raced back to the small apartment, jiggling the door handle and lightly stepping into the apartment.

He ran to the bathroom on light feet, grabbing his bag of stage makeup from underneath the sink, and grabbed his tube of foundation. He looked in the mirror, rubbing the  
substance over the bruise and grabbing his brush, making sure it blended in with the rest of his skin.

Legend thanked the goddesses that Time hadn’t questioned the marking, and ran his hairbrush through his hair a few times. After he was done, he crept around the house  
silently, opening the door to his mother’s room.

She was still asleep, thank the goddesses.

He closed the door, walking down to the small room he and his brother shared. Hyrule was sitting on the bed, rubbing his glasses against his shirt and holding them up to  
the light.

“Hey, ‘Rule,” he whispered, wincing as Hyrule jumped, shoving his glasses back up on his nose.

“Hi, Legend,” he said, calming down once he noticed that it was just him.

“I got the job,” Legend said, putting his bag down.

Hyrule gasped. “That’s awesome!” he whispered. “When do you start?”

“Thursday,” he said, smiling. “Put your jacket on. You and I are going somewhere tonight.”

“Why?”  
“Ravio and Hilda offered to take us out to celebrate my new job. Don’t worry, they’re paying.”

“Will Mom notice we’re gone?”

“Mom’s out like a light. She’s not going to notice anything. Besides, it’s not like she cares.”

“Where are we going?”

“Probably just to the Milk Bar.”

“Let’s go, then!”

Legend smiled at his younger brother’s enthusiasm, as Hyrule followed him out of the apartment.

This was going to be a new start for both of them, and Legend would do whatever he could to see that smile on his brother’s face again.

Wind pulled out his phone on the way out of the shop, dialing his brother’s number. “Come on, War, pick up…”

His brother picked up on the third ring. “What’s up?”

“I got the job!” Wind said excitedly. “I’m so happy right now, like, you have no idea.”

“That’s awesome! I knew you were gonna get it. Does Mom know?”

“Not yet. I’m gonna tell them in person.” Wind coughed. “Hey, Warrior? Do you think you’re gonna be home for dinner tonight?”

“Probably not. Cia’s being super possessive today.”

There was a noise that sounded like the phone being dropped, and then he could hear a yell. “Why are you always on your phone! Goddess, it’s like you don’t even want to  
spend time with me!”

“I’m talking to my brother, who I hardly ever get to see because you never let me leave this house!”

“I’m trying my best to be kind to you! Can’t you see how much you’re upsetting me?”

Wind sighed, hanging up the phone call. If Cia had her way, Warrior wouldn’t even have that phone right now, but he managed to keep her in check… at least, he thought  
his big brother was keeping her in check.

He hadn’t even seen Warrior in person in nearly a week. It sucked, especially since they were extremely close, but Cia seemed convinced that he was her soulmate and  
didn’t want to let him go.

Still, even Aryll could see how toxic their relationship was, and she was only seven. Whenever Warrior brought Cia to their house, she would scream, “It’s the bad lady! It’s  
the bad lady!” and run to her room. She wouldn’t exit until Wind assured her that she was gone.

Wind knew from the outset of their relationship that there was no way that Warrior and Cia were destined to be together, and he was prepared to do anything to prove it.

Thursday came, and the store had never been livelier.

Time ran the store, Blue was the manager, Wild and Legend made drinks, Wind took orders at the counter, and Twilight took orders at the tables. With half of their workload  
taken off, the Foresters found it much, much easier to manage the steady flow of customers.

Time and Malon knew it was going to be rocky. They would have to work alongside strangers, when it had just been a family business before, and the large amount of  
customers didn’t help at all.

But it was also going to be fun, they could tell. Blue and Legend would regularly trade insults, comebacks, and even friendly punches. They had met that day, but they acted  
like they had known each other their entire lives.

Wild and Malon’s pastries were an instant hit, and many of the customers said that Legend’s brews were excellent.

Wind hit it off with nearly every customer that came his way, making small talk while the customers made their drinks. By the end of his shift, he already knew about  
sixteen different people.

It was going to be tough. But if they kept up the business that they had now, and if the seven of them managed to bond, it would be a little easier.

Castle Town Coffee Shop was going to flourish. They would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, and I have a lot more planned for this series, but if anybody has any requests, I'd be happy to write them! All I ask is that you don't request anything too dark, or any ships that haven't actually been confirmed. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them too!


End file.
